Tragedy Turn
by girlUlquiorra
Summary: A war fifteen years ago ends in a slaughter in the Kingdom of Kōsei. The slaughter was kept secret for all the people in the neighboring Kingdom of Hirashi. A young man and orphan, Roxas leaves home and discovers the life he could of had before.
1. Chapter 1

X

Roxas could feel it. Today would be his last as an orphan. An overcast sky, threatening rain somehow made him hopeful. He looked at the calendar that showed the duties of all the boys of the room for that day. He sighed seeing the date was his apparent birthday, he didn't fully believe if was his actual one.

Roxas was getting up to begin his day when Beatrice, the manager of the orphanage came into the shared room of the boys. "Roxas be ready in five minutes. This is looking to be one of your last chances." She said her voice was harsh but calm. He nodded at her and finished getting ready. "My last chance," he said to himself as he left the room to see the family that was here to see him.

Roxas stormed into his shared room. He did everything he could but once again nothing! They took a look at him, talked and made the excuse of him being too old! He began to put his things, which wasn't much, in a bag. He was 15 now but the longer he stayed the less chance of getting a family he had.

Roxas looked around the room to check he had all his stuff and then slipped out the window, making sure to close it once he was out. Didn't want any of the small kids to fall even if it was a short distance. He then left the ground of the orphanage and after some time left the town.

Shortly he came across the start of the woods. He's heard stories of a lost kingdom being on the other side. The woods didn't look very dense but he was told that Royal guards were to keep people out of them. Roxas turned and looked to see none of these guards, so he ventured into the woods. "I may not know where i'm going but it's better than there," he sighed.

Within a few hours Roxas made it through the other end of the woods. He was amazed to see lost of land unfold before him, much different than the ever busy town the orphanage was in. He could see a small village in the distance and a large castle somewhat closer to him. If this was another country it was much smaller than that of the one of his home.

Roxas kept walking for another few hours, as he neared the castle the rain had begun to pour down. He looked around his general area to a place of shelter, only seeing the castle. So he ran to it.

Once at the door he knocked loudly. He waited but no one came so he tried to open the doors which oddly were unlocked. He stepped inside but there was no light so he couldn't see. Soon he began to shake the water from his hair as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He could now see most of the entrance hall before him so far he could see four doors around him and things that were further in the shadows. He could hear the rain coming down heavily.

"Well this hasn't been the worst birthday ever."

Roxas sighed as he tried to open each of the doors only for them to be locked. Seemed like checking to see if he could nap in one was out. He went to the area he couldn't see very well. Roxas froze at what he saw, skeletons. They had on what looked like uniforms to royal guards just without armor.

Despite this his eyes spotted a key in the pocket of one of them. Carefully Roxas took the key muttering a small thank you. He figured the key went to a door so he tried it on the doors around him. Out of all the door that could be in the castle it actually unlocked the second door he tried.

Entering the room he was kinda happy to see that the room had a bed and that besides dust the room was perfectly untouched. The window was dirty from the outside but he could see that the rain wouldn't let up soon. Roxas patted the dust from the bed and then lied down on it. He looked at the ceiling wondering many things like how the kids at the orphanage would be without him and how Beatrice would act once they found him missing. He sighed, "I'm free now." Not too long as he went through his thoughts he feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

X

Roxas woke up in the morning hearing odd noises. All through the night the entire castle was quiet so Roxas' ears had adjusted by now and could hear the small sounds of a few people entering and going further into the castle.

Quietly Roxas left the room and looked around. The castle was beautiful in the morning light. He could easily see the stair case that split in the middle and the skeletons on the floor. Maybe no one had moved them as to not disturb their peace.

Roxas spotted a few children going up the last of a staircase so quickly but quietly he followed behind them. The children entered a room at the far end of the hall so Roxas poked his head inside the room as to not be seen. The room looked to be a room for a baby despite it being huge and elegant. There was a some people in the room a couple adults a teenage girl and the children he followed.

The teenage girl placed flowers on the crib and said, " Sorry our Prince the rain would not allow us to visit you on your birthday." Roxas looked around the room there was a painting of a baby with blonde messy hair he guessed was the Prince the girl had spoken of. Roxas stepped inside and the adults turned, "We didn't know anyone else would co-." They looked at Roxas and froze eyes wide.

Roxas became very confused, "I saw you people in here I was hoping you could help me out. I came here from the neighboring country and I don't know my way." He gave a small but nervous smile. The girl walked into him and grabbed his hands, "What's your name? We wouldn't mind helping." "Roxas" Her face became surprised and she let go of his hands.

The adults stood from the floor the woman came over to him. "It can't be that you have the name and resemblance to the prince that was once here." Roxas became very confused, "Me? An orphan from the country of Hirashi, a prince to here?" The man came over to him and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Maybe telling you the story of this countries downfall would explain how we feel." And so the man began to tell the story


	3. Chapter 3

X

Almost fifteen years ago came the end of the country of Kōsei. A war had been waged between Hirashi and Kōsei. The Royal family of Kōsei was inside their castle holding and a small celebration of the birth of their first and only child. Despite the occasion being small news had spread through the entire kingdom. The news of the baby being a boy of blonde hair, just like his father, and given then name of Roxas. Although that happy day marked their doom.

Once night had fallen troops from Kōsei had invaded the castle grounds. Slaughtering guard and bystander alike, soon they got into the castle. They again slaughtered the people inside, every guard to stop them. At the end they got King Ventus and his wife Queen Aqua.

When the slaughter was over Kōsei left the kingdom in shambles. Many believed Prince Roxas to be dead but no one could find his body. So others thought one of their troops had softened and spared the boy and had just taken him instead.

And so Kōsei became an obscure country that others had forgotten. Other countries claimed some of it's land but enough that one couldn't see the remains of the country. And so the people who were remaining kept the country running through the small village in the distance of the castle. Always hoping for the Prince to return and help build the country back.

The man finished the story and Roxas nodded in understanding. The girl smiled, "In the absence our family has run the village." Roxas began to look around the room. His name was engraved on the furniture and he sighed. He really was the prince. Roxas turned to them "I guess I am who you think but I have no idea how to do any of this."

Everyone in the room smiled and the children jumped in joy. Their prince was really alive. The girl curtsied in front of his and laughed a bit, "I'm Xion, Prince Roxas and until you can rule on your own my family will help you." Roxas laughed a bit as well knowing everything would take time to get used to. Her parents escorted all of them out of the castle and to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

X

Roxas was amazed at how many people were actually in the small village, also at the fact that it was really thriving and well. Roxas and Xion's family walked into the center of the village and very quickly the people had gathered around to see what they were going to announce. Her father was the first to speak, "Good morning everyone! We have great news! Prince Roxas has returned to us!" Roxas lightly blushes as the crowd cheered and he walked forward and waved.

Roxas spoke up, " I may not know how to rule over a country but I would rather have the guidance of it's people than go about things wrong." Many of the people nodded as if approving him. This made Roxas smile, he could be accepted here. Xion's mother now spoke up, "Tomorrow we all should go and clean up the castle. We will only disturb the peace of the dead to lay them in there final rest so they know their struggle did end in the kingdom thriving again." At that the crowd cheered again.

Soon after the people returned to their own jobs and Xion led Roxas to her home, her family now had things they needed to do before tomorrow. "You can have this bed tonight Prince." Xion smiled. Roxas sat on it and sighed, "You don't have to keep calling me 'Prince' my name is just fine. "

Xion sat next to him and smiled, "Ok, Roxas. So why did you now come here?" She turned to look at him. He looked up and spoke, "I was done being a rejected orphan. People would take one look at me and would say they wouldn't take me in. Maybe this is the reason why." Xion patted his back, "Maybe. I heard the king there made it illegal to speak of this country or of King Ventus." Roxas looked at her quizzically, "Why would that be?" She sighed, " Possibly to hide what he ordered and also people say King Ventus and him were brothers."

Roxas was shocked by the fact he called for the death of his brother and that he had an Uncle or an actual family at all. "So tomorrow we clean up the castle?" Xion nodded "Yeah it'll be an easy job of the whole village helps." Roxas nodded.

Xion spent the rest of the day showing Roxas everything about the village, from it's people to all the little shops they had. Roxas smiled at every person they saw through the day genuinely happy that they accepted him.


	5. Chapter 5

X

The next day the entire village was up at dawn to fix up the castle. Roxas walked with them. He had no intention of trying to seem better than them. Once they reached the castle grounds everyone began working.

After several hours the work had been done. There were fresh beautiful flowers planted in the courtyard, new paint added to rooms and areas that had needed it and every skeleton and remain of the dead had been given a proper burial in a site a little ways from the castle where everyone was now gathered. Each giving a moment of silence and a prayer to them.

Roxas was the first to speak, "Thank you everyone." He smiled at everyone then turned to Xion and her family, "I'd like to ask you to stay here with me. You guys know how to run things and I feel it's only right." Xion's parents nodded, Xion then clapped and exclaimed, "Tonight we should all celebrate!" Everyone cheered, after a few minutes the people began to venture back to the village.

Xion smiled, "We should all get our things if we are to stay here" Roxas nodded and they all returned to the village to pack up her families things. Withing a couple hours their stuff was moved and they had begun to settle in.

Roxas went up to his room, he had been told his room belonged to King Ventus when he was alive. There was a painting of his parents on the wall and he sighed as he looked at it. He could of had such a happy life here. Roxas flopped down onto the large bed only to hear a knock at the door.

Xion walked in and laughed, "Don't tell me your sleeping already?" Roxas grumbled and sat up to look at her. Xion looked around, "Who would have guessed life would take an turn like this." Roxas nodded, "So why did you come up here?" "Mom and Dad wanted to know what you would want to do to celebrate tonight." Roxas thought for a moment. "What about lighting fireworks?" Xion smiled, "That's a great idea so no matter where the people of the kingdom are they can know you're back." Roxas nodded slightly, he really just thought fireworks looked cool.

The sun had now set, Roxas, Xion and her family were watching out over a balcony. They smiled as the fireworks were set off above them along fireworks coming from the village. Roxas smiled, he was never happier to be home.


	6. Chapter 6

X

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Hirashi.

"King Vanitas!" A royal guard entered the throne room. The dark headed King looked at him, "Yes was is it?" He sighed, never a moment of quiet. "Fireworks have been seen across our eastern border. Many say it's from the castle." Immediately Vanitas stood, surely it was a mistake. He walked out to the balcony and sure as day fireworks could be seen past the wooded border of his kingdom.

Enraged Vanitas ordered his guards to leave right away. He needed to think. Could it really be that people were living in that territory. He ordered them all to be killed! It would have taken longer than fifteen years for that area to thrive again. Vanitas sighed he would need to send troops to see what could be going on

The doors to the throne opened, King Vanitas looked up to see his two children making their way to him. His only son, Sora he was very happy and joyful he never acted like his father but was then splitting image of Vanitas. His daughter, Niame, was exactly what he wanted in a child talented in what she did and a trouble maker like her father. Both of his children were twins so they looked alike.

Sora was the first to say anything. "We heard that fireworks were going off across the woods!" Vanitas nodded, "Yes it's true. I need to send people to see why." Niame now spoke, "Why don't you send us and some guards? If a new kingdom has risen we can be the 'welcoming party'."

He smiled at the thought, "That's a great idea. You two are of a good age to run troops outside the kingdom. Both of you can check it out in the morning." Sora jumped, "Yes! Adventure outside the country!" Niame sighed at her brother. Sora then promptly ran off to prepare himself.

Niame walked up to her father. Vanitas patted her on the head. "Father what if there is a new kingdom rising?" Vanitas smirked, "We will take care of it." Niame nodded, "I'll get ready for tomorrow now." Vanitas smiled as his daughter left. He knew that she wouldn't fail him.


	7. Chapter 7

X

Kingdom of Kōsei.

Roxas now has hired several others such as a cook since they all were terrible at cooking and a few people to be guards. Even though it had only been two days the people loved him and he became great friends with two of his guards. One was a tall red haired guy by the name of Axel the other about Roxas' height with white hair that was just as messy, Xilsu was his name. Along with Xion they made the best of friends in an already short time.

Roxas was just getting up that morning when Axel bounded into the room. "Roxas!" Roxas jumped and nearly feel out of his bed. " What is it Axel?" Axel was panting like he ran from the courtyard all the way up to his room at the top of the castle.

Once Axel caught his breath he began, "Troops from Hirashi have been spotted from the woods. Although they are small in number." Roxas was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to do. "See what Xion and her parents have to say." Axel sat in a chair, "Xilsu already did they sent him to meet them and see what they want." Roxas nodded his first day he could be in charge was starting with trouble.

By the time Roxas was ready and had already talked with everyone in the castle, which wasn't many, Xilsu returned. Roxas began to walk toward Xilsu when two people followed behind him. "Prince Roxas this is Prince Sora and Princess Niame Hirashi." Roxas nodded slowly and looked at them. Sora walked up to Roxas and shook his hand, "We came to see what was going on with the fireworks last night." Sora smiled brightly. Niame curtsied behind him but remain silent.

Roxas smiled at Sora, "It was a way to celebrate my return to the kingdom. Seems we are now neighbors." Sora looked confused but Niame was the one who asked the question both were thinking. "What do you mean return?" Roxas laughed nervously, "Well my parents died long ago and I ended up in an orphanage till I came here and became the Prince." They nodded in understanding. Niame smiled and came closer to Roxas, "We welcome you, new coming Prince Roxas. I hope our kingdoms can have a great relationship." Roxas bowed to her thinking the action would be right. "I hope so too." Sora smiled, "Would it be ok if I looked around?" Roxas nodded and Sora happily ran off. Once Sora had his fill of fun for their trip him and Niame had left to return home. Niame was sure their father would like to know about Prince Roxas.


	8. Chapter 8

X

Roxas let out a breath, he thought trouble would happen not be greeted by people close to his age. Roxas looked at Xilsu who seemed lost in thought and nudged him. "Well that went smoother than expected, right?" Both of them nodded. Xilsu turned to them, "I don't think that's the last we will see of them." Roxas nodded the realization of that he had to see people like this often and keep up appearances struck him.

That night Roxas visited Xion's room. "Xion I need your help. Now that I'm here I'd have to do stuff like show up and meet other country leaders, but I don't know how to act." Xion patted his back, "You can start learning at any point. Come on Roxas day one and you start stressing yourself out?" Roxas lightly pushed her, "Don't pull the smarty pants talk on me Xion." Xion pouted and then started laughing.

Roxas stood up from her bed and looked at her. "So you'll teach me to be a smarty pants like you, right Xion?" Xion giggled and nodded, "Sure you'll definitely need it." Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well good night Xion." "Good night Roxas." With that Roxas left her room and went up to him own. His days were about to become busier than getting used to living in a castle.

Next day in the morning Roxas, Xion, Axel and Xilsu left the castle to visit the village and hopefully find people and books on how to teach Roxas to act proper. They first visited the only library of the village, which wasn't all that large. "Now guys think of things that Roxas as our Prince would need to know." With those words she sent them on their hunt.

Roxas was able to find a book about manners, Xilsu found books about the history of Kōsei, Xion found the only other book about how to deal with the high class and Axel ended up becoming too distracted by other books to find any of use. They looked at the table of about five book. Roxas sighed he wasn't much of a reader but at least he could, not many other children from an orphanage were as lucky. Axel came up and added a six book to the pile and smiled, "I wasn't totally useless."

Xion picked up the book and read the title out to herself, "Hirashi family history by Ventus Kōsei. Well Axel you managed to find something really good." Axel smiled and rested his arm on Xilsu who pouted at him. Roxas looked at the book. "My father wrote that?" Xion nodded, "It seems so." Roxas looked confused, "Wait if my father was part of the Hirashi family why is his and my last name Kōsei?" "King Ventus took Queen Aqua's last name as it is a sign of good faith here that the King have the name of the country despite their lineage," Xion smiled as she answered. "But seeing as you'll be king one day and your last name is the same there's nothing to worry about," Xilsu added.

Roxas didn't like when realization slapped him in the face but this one did. Just when he started to think being a prince was about to get stressful. He knew being King would mean the lives and well being of all these people would be on his shoulders. Roxas gathered up the books and went to the counter. The librarian smiled at him and wrote the numbers of the books next to the name 'Prince Roxas,' when she was done she placed the books in front of him on the counter. "When should I bring these back?" Roxas smiled as he asked. The lady smiled back, "For you, your highness, you can keep them as long as you need." Roxas nodded and said his thank you as the group left to go back to the castle with the books in tow. They could look and ask for a person to help him once he goes through the books.

Once back at the castle Xion and Roxas placed the books in the study room. Xion turned to him, "Mom said that with the manners books to show you've learned you should always show your manners. Dad said he would test you on the history when you were ready, he used to be a teacher's assistant so he knows how to make test." Roxas nodded but internally groaned at the thought of being tested. He knew that meant he actually needed to remember. "I think I'll start with the manners cause that seems the simplest." Xion nodded, "Well you can start your study time tomorrow. I'm gonna ask Mom what other things you need to learn." With that Xion left the room. Roxas sighed but smiled at the fact he had friends like them in such a short time. He looked out the window and knew that soon would be time for them to eat and then he'd need to get his sleep so he can get started in the morning. He was actually surprised at how determined he was. So Roxas left the room to the dining hall and went though the night just as he planned.


	9. Chapter 9

X

Roxas woke up early that morning oddly excited. Last night Xion said that there set up some other things for him to learn as well. Roxas went to the dining hall to see that everyone but Axel got up early as well. Axel joined them after a small while after they went and woke him up. So they all enjoyed their breakfast together.

Roxas yawned and stretched once he finished his food. "So what do I have to do today?" Xion looked at the group of people around him. "Well starting today most of us are your teachers as well as friends." Roxas smiled, he liked having friends that would help him he didn't get along well with others back at the orphanage though.

Once everyone had eaten Roxas soon began his teachings. Since he was so excited and needed to do something physical Axel and Xilsu were his first teachers. Axel leaned on a horse and smiled. "So I'm gonna have to learn to ride a horse?" Roxas said confused but Axel smiled, "Yup alot of noble families ride horses so that means you'll need to know too." Roxas timidly approached the horse, he's never been around a horse before much less learn to ride it. "Roxas have you ever been around a horse before? You look a bit scared." Roxas shook his head, was it really that obvious? It made Roxas internally groan about how easy he was to figure out.

Roxas let the horse sniff his hand, which the horse did sniff but seemed really uninterested. So Roxas pet the horse which it seemed to like the attention. Now that he wasn't so timid he took a good look at the horse. The horse was a nice black stallion, he seemed to be calm in general but had a serious air to him as well. "Hey Axel what's his name?" Axel smiled, "Oblivion, pretty cool name huh?" "Yeah." Roxas continued to pet Oblivion. Roxas turned to Axel, "How may horses are here?" Axel thought for a moment, "Two but soon to be three." Roxas was confused but guessed he'd know eventually.

Roxas and Axel then began to talk about horses and Axel explained his basics of how to take care of a horse. Xilsu was able to walk the a storage room and grab the equipment needed for his lesson. When he had everything set up Roxas and Axel were finished. Xilsu smiled a picked up a sword, "I will teach you about proper combat." Roxas looked at the sword Xilsu held and the small choices of weapons laid out behind him.

Roxas felt a little intimidated by Xilsu, he looked as if he had years of training and practice. So Roxas went and picked up a sword and tried to mimic Xilsu's posture and stance. Xilsu laughed a bit, "Keep a straighter back and always have your eyes look up and ahead of you." Roxas straightened his posture and looked up at Xilsu. "You have freedom of how you stand as long as you keep good posture," Xilsu now moved to stand next to Roxas. Now that Roxas felt a little more confident Xilsu taught him about a weapons strengths and weaknesses, even demonstrating with Axel. "Swords are basic easy to wield and easy to master," Xilsu handed Roxas a thin and light sword, "First practice with a rapier on those training dummies."

Roxas swung the sword a few times, it wasn't heavy at all and it seemed so thin it could easily go into armor. Now he looked at the straw dummy, thinking for a moment Roxas ran to the dummy and slashed it across it's chest. Xilsu spoke up, "That type of weapon isn't made to slash. Aim for the rest and stab like this." Xilsu easily swung his sword into a ready position and withing seconds he lunged forward and knocked the dummy over with a perfect blow to the chest. Roxas nodded now focused on doing the best he could to match that, Roxas now lunged forward and stabbed the dummy slightly off center but barely managed to knock it down. Xilsu patted his back, "Great work Roxas." Roxas sighed a lil but smiled "Hey Xilsu where did you learn to fight like this?"

Xilsu sighed a bit, "I was trained since I was young." "Your really good I'm lucky your teaching me," Roxas laughed some and sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. Axel and Xilsu joined him once they finished cleaning up the weaponry. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, "Do you think life will always be like this? Us three and Xion learning stuff and teaching me together?" Axel smiled, "I hope so this is gonna be fun." Xilsu closed his eyes, "Even if life changes for us all, we are all friends." Roxas smiled and got up, "Yeah, friends."

Xion then called them inside so Roxas could continue the rest of his studies with history and manners. By the end of the day, once dinner was over, Roxas passed out in his room from all the excitement and work he had today.

From their perspectives that's how life would run until Roxas was about to become of age.


	10. Chapter 10

X

It had now been nearly two years since Kōsei had regained their prince and was now making the preparations for his coming of age ceremony where he would be made King. Roxas had grown into being a grateful and nice person thanks to his friends and together they made sure everyone was happy.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Roxas turned to see Xion running at him at her full speed, he had no time to react as she tackled into him. "Y-yes what is it Xion?" "Well the entire kingdom plus some have officially said they will be at your ceremony." Roxas nodded, "Who are the plus some?" Xion looked at the list that was in her pocket, "Nobles from neighboring countries like Hirashi." "Wait, Hirashi will be here!?" Xion nodded, "Yes the letter arrived this morning they said that they should be expecting about six here including personal guards." Roxas nodded, after the small encounter they had when Sora and Niame came here he heard nothing from them, it partially worried him. Although Xion had convinced him that nothing was better than something.

Once Xion had left him to continue to get prepared for his ceremony that was coming in the next few days only one thing went through his mind, something Xion's parents had told him.

 _"Roxas when you are to rule there is one rule that has stood through the history of Kōsei, when the prince comes of age to become king he must choose his bride."_

This was kind of a slap into Roxas' face cause no matter how many trips to the villages or parts of other countries he didn't get close to anyone that way, the person closest to him was still Xion. He really did like Xion in everyway p, he just wasn't sure she would accept and gain even more responsibilities that she had just dealing with him now. He wish he knew how she felt. Although he would never have the guts to ask her himself he didn't want to ruin what they currently had, but he didn't want to surprise her if he choose her without her knowing. In times of distress that Xion can't help with he turns to Axel and Xilsu.

"So is this about Xion?" Axel asked within seconds of him and Xilsu showing up after Roxas called for them. Roxas blushed slightly but tried to hide it. "So Xion is why you called for us," Xilsu never missed a detail, Roxas couldn't have hidden anything from him. All Roxas could do now was sigh and nod. Axel sat down next to him, "So what is it?" "Well as you two know I have to choose someone to rule with me." They nodded and Xilsu added, "You are thinking of choosing her, right?" Roxas sighed, "I just don't know how she feels or if she would accept." Axel smiled, "Your the Prince buddy I'm sure anyone would if you asked them." Roxas pushed Axel some, "I'm serious. I wanna know if you think she feels the same." Xilsu patted Roxas' back, "Go for it man, she's been with you since you got here and never let you down. I'm sure she has feelings for you." Roxas smiled at his friend, he was always the one that was serious when Roxas needed it most. Now he only had two days left to tell her parents his choice before his ceremony.

Roxas sighed heavily outside Xion's parents room, he needed to tell them soon the ceremony was tomorrow and that day would be spent with every last minute preparation needed. He looked at the door, nervous as all hell, it's hard to tell parents you like their daughter, but he had to do it. Roxas breathed levelly and decided he could really do it now, Roxas knocked on the door and Xion's parents answered withing seconds.

Xion's mother had answered and she smiled at Roxas, "Yes Roxas?" Roxas gave a nervous smile, "You know how I have that choice of who I would want to be with?" Xion's mother nodded and smiled even more and moved to let Roxas enter the room. "So Roxas what lucky girl did you choose?" Roxas was getting even more nervous now that he was in front of both of Xion's parents, her father had been reading on the bed before he had shown up, he now was looking at Roxas attentively just as his wife was. Roxas closed his eyes for a second then looked at them, "I would like to choose Xion... If it's fine with you, you're her parents after all." Xion's parents looked at one another like they were talking through just a look and Roxas just waited each second making his heart pound and nervousness rise.

After a few minutes Xion's father spoke up, "I say that we are slightly unsurprised seeing how close you two are. We will accept this as long as Xion holds no objections to it." "Thank you so much for your acceptance." Roxas smiled to her parents and they smiled back at him. "Now you just have to see what Xion says," her mother said excitedly, "I'm sure she'd be surprised." Roxas nodded nervous of the last step to take. He said is good nights to Xion's parents, left and went to his room. Roxas looked at the small black box on his dresser, "It all comes down to tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

X

Roxas woke up that morning but it barely felt like he even slept. He was too nervous about today. His technical proposal to Xion. Never would he have thought his life would take the turn from being a lonely orphan to the Prince of Kōsei about to propose to a woman he grew to love. Roxas messed with his hair easily putting the messy spikes back in their places. He looked at the small black box again, it held his mother's ring, one of the few physical things they had found on his parents. Damn, just thinking of the parents he didn't get to know put a lump in his heart.

Roxas left his room, today he would practice dancing and have the last check for his clothes for tomorrow night. His dancing partner was none other than Xion, which didn't help how nervous he was at all. Sighing Roxas went to the dining room to eat breakfast with everyone, it was less nerve-racking with more people around to distract his mind.

Roxas entered the ballroom a few hours later, it was time to see if he could dance or at least decently remember what he was taught. He was wearing a suit that was much more rigid than the one he would really wear. Something about if he could dance in this he could easily dance in his normal suit. Although Roxas didn't like it he dealt with it. Today would be the last day he would need to anyway.

Roxas looked around several people were around beginning to place the decorations in their places. Roxas watched them and eventually lost himself in his thoughts. He didn't notice Xion enter the room. She stood behind him for some time waiting, his mind thinking of how he would ask her. Soon Xion spoke up, "Hey Roxas, ready for today?" Roxas jolted in surprise, "Y-yeah, geez Xion way to scare me." "Well if you pulled your head out of the clouds you would've noticed me here, silly." Roxas pouted, a little embarrassed that she saw him zone out. "So final dance lesson huh?" Roxas smiled and Xion nodded, "Yup, let's see if you actually learned something. Time to dance you lead."

Roxas stepped forward and took hold of Xion's hand and the other placed gently on her waist. Slowly they began to dance, Roxas was timid at first making sure not to step on her feet but soon they were dancing across the ballroom not much of a care about how far they went or how long. Roxas was slowly building up his confidence throughout the dance. Roxas gave a small mischievous grin before he sped up his dancing to Xion's surprise, not long after he spun her elegantly. He stopped when the spin had Xion locked into his arms. "Now how's that for dancing?" Xion was surprised and a bit dizzy, "Wow Roxas that was amazing." "Say Xion I have something important I wanna as you." Xion turned to face him, "What is it?" Roxas blushed slightly, "Xion will you-" "Prince Roxas visitors have arrived!" Both Roxas and Xion quickly separated and Roxas walked over to the guard, "Who is here?" "Our special guests for tomorrow's event, the Hirashi family." Roxas nodded, "See them in, I'll change and see them in the den area." The guard nodded and went to do as she was told. "Well we have important guests I don't think we can afford to keep waiting." Xion smiled at Roxas, "Since your busy ask me that question later, OK?" Xion waved and left the ball room. Roxas went to his room to quickly change into something comfortable but still nice. He sighed he was so close to asking, life just has to get in the way of, well, life.

Soon Roxas made his way to the den area where the Hirashi family should be, coming around the corner he heard the voice of Sora being way to happy and hyper. "After this I want to go explore the area, is that alright?" Roxas smiled some and entered the room, "Hello, sorry to keep you waiting." Inside the den there were only three people; Sora, Niame and a man who looked like a darker and older Sora. Sora hugged Roxas, "You think I could go around and see what's all around here?" Roxas was nervous, no one was ever this excited around him. Niame hit Sora on the back of the head, "Calm down will you? You'll give father a headache." Roxas internally sighed in relief, someone calm and sensible. The man with dark hair stood and approached Roxas, "Nice to meet you Roxas, I am Vanitas Hirashi, and I guess also your uncle as well." "Hello nice to meet you too." Roxas was obviously nervous not that anyone would point it out.

"Seems you've already met my children Sora and Niame," Roxas nodded and Vanitas continued, "It's nice to see you aren't a handful like Sora is." Sora pouted and sat down quietly. Roxas moved toward the exit, "You'll be staying here at the castle for your time here, correct?" "Correct," Vanitas said. "Then let me show you to your rooms." Roxas walked through several halls before he stopped in front of some rooms. "These rooms are very nice you can each have one of your own, or share if you like." Vanitas smiled, "Thank you Roxas, Niame get that room, Sora yours will be next to mine so you don't cause trouble." Sora groaned but complied. "Roxas we look forward to your ceremony tomorrow." Roxas smiled, "Thank you Vanitas, if you need anything find me or anyone here." Vanitas nodded and entered his room for the next few days.

As Roxas left to make sure he was prepared for the next night, Vanitas was contemplating his next move.


	12. Chapter 12

X

That night, the one before the ceremony while everyone had seemed to be asleep, the young princess of Hirashi was awake. Niame had no reason to sleep she didn't ever sleep much. So she decided that she would investigate the castle, her father, Vanitas, had already told her to do so and now was the perfect time. Quickly and quietly she got past the door of her room and was walking up the hall. Her foot steps were only a soft tap on the tiles, barely enough to be heard. Niame looked around this looks like the direction Roxas had went to his room. She continued walking in the direction of his room.

Soon Niame had come to a cross where the hall had split into three directions and none pointed a clue to leading to Roxas's room. Her intuition told her to take the second and middle most route, which she did. She wandered around the halls of the castle counting the rooms she passed. Methodically taking measures as to not get lost. Although she made sure not to get lost she had no idea how long she had been walking, she really has no sense of time. In reality she had been out for half an hour which to her felt like a few minutes.

Within the next few minutes of her walking she had walked close to a room which had someone talking inside it. Her hearing was great so she only had to lean against the wall next to the door to hear the conversation. "I don't trust them here, honestly. That King has the look of always causing trouble and being no good." She could only judge the voice as not being Roxas. "Well I he does look pretty shady, I'll give you that." This voice now was older. Niame made sure she remained silent as the conversation continued. "What feeling to do you from his children?" This was the older one this time. "Well the boy, Sora, seems way to care free. Too ignorant and child like," Niame smirked a bit, they hit how Sora was easily, "And the girl... I actually don't know. She too aloof and careful with herself to let anything slip." The older voice laughed, "Now I find that suspicious if you ask me." "Well no one asked." Niame began to walk away as a thump was heard possibly one being pushed to the floor.

Niame heard what she needed, Sora was the one they didn't even worry about seeing him as a kid. She herself would have to think, they found her suspicious which wouldn't work. Niame went back on the path heading back to her room. All seemed calm and quiet as she walked back.

Niame was near her room door when she heard, "Hey! What are you doing?" Before she turned to look she could tell it was one of the voices she was hearing earlier. So she turned and did her best to see scared, "G-going into my father's room..." The boy was a guard of snow white hair, if she remembered correctly his name was Xilsu. "Why would you need to do that?" She backed away slightly as he walked closer, defensive and suspicious of her. "I-i tend to get scared in a room alone in new places." She looked down and slowly moved toward her father's door. Xilsu's eyes narrowed and silently Niame tapped on her father's door. Xilsu moved closer to Niame, "I'll be watching you-." Suddenly the for opened and Vanitas walked out, "Now was that an open threat to my precious daughter?" He hugged Niame to him and game Xilsu and cocky grin, "It would be terrible if I was to take offence to that statement now, huh?" Xilsu was surprised and nodded, "T-terribly sorry, sir." Xilsu bowed his head some and began to walk away. He hated he had to go so low as to apologize to someone like him. Niame smirked once Xilsu's back was turned, she had a perfect idea and she might just be able to use him for it. Once Xilsu was gone Niame and Vanitas said good night and both went into their rooms for the rest of the night.


End file.
